


Healing All Wounds

by SubtextEquals



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2004948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubtextEquals/pseuds/SubtextEquals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nasir and Agron have a good relationship, but once Nasir is hospitalized something more develops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healing All Wounds

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt by brinchen86: “Modern AU, Agron and Nasir are about to spend their first night with each other.” I don’t think this is what they were asking for but this one ran away from me.

Agron met Nasir at his best friend’s place. He wouldn’t call it a party exactly. It was more like an “everyone gets together and maybe they drink some beer” thing. Naevia brought some friends he didn’t know. He assumed Nasir was one of them.

He hadn’t planned on saying hello but even he could recognize that it was rude to keep staring at someone (someone whose hair was long, looked silky, and framed a handsome face) and not say hi when caught. So he walked over and handed him a beer and when Duro tried to pull Agron away he brushed him off.

“Sorry,” he said to Nasir. “Younger brother. He’s an idiot.”

“He probably thinks you’re the idiot.” Nasir smiled.

“Yeah, he probably does. Know from experience?”

Nasir’s smile turned sly. “I have a wonderful relationship with my brother.” He took a sip of his beer.

Agron laughed.

He kept running into Nasir after that. Nasir got on well enough with their group of friends that they invited him to game night, which was mostly sitting around cursing at each other instead of playing whatever game they had. Eventually Agron was talking to Nasir on his own. And he was not going to use the word “smitten” like Crixus teased him but he was definitely interested.

When he started going out with Nasir-- going out not _going out,_ it was fun and they had time to talk to just each other. Agron looked forward to the next meeting every time they said goodbye. Neither of them said they were interested in each other although Agron could see a certain spark in Nasir’s eyes. Neither of them had even said they were gay-- Agron had pieced that together and later had it confirmed by a passing comment made by Naevia. It was just something they did.

So when Nasir casually mentioned this other guy, Agron wanted to flip the table between them and punch their waiter, not because he had bad service but just because he had the bad timing of showing up right then. He didn’t do any of that, of course. Instead he darkened and just said “oh.”

“Castus is a friend,” Nasir said quickly, evidently seeing the oncoming storm in Agron’s eyes.

“Is he?”

“Yeah.” Although Nasir looked a little hesitant when he responded and coupled with the way he brushed his hair back compulsively-- nervously-- Agron was inclined to say there was more going on.

Agron should tell him. Now. Right now. Get it out between them then and there but having this conversation in the middle of a restaurant when Agron still had this urge to smash something was _probably_ not the best of ideas and, miraculously enough, he recognized that.

“Well, if anything happens and he fucks it up, let me know and I’ll break his legs.”

Nasir laughed. “I don’t doubt it.”

 

Agron didn’t receive the call at night, when it happened. Instead he found out about it at noon when he was on his break from his boring ass desk job and saw a voicemail from Naevia, which was fucking odd.

When Naevia started out with “Nasir is O.K.” he knew something was wrong and before the voicemail even finished he was swearing loudly.

He wouldn’t take no for an answer when he asked off early. He also had to lie and say a family member was in the hospital instead of this guy he’d been in love with for about a month now.

In retrospect, he should have called ahead because the look Nasir’s brother gave him was one of a tired “who the fuck is this?” But Agron’s gaze quickly slid from him to Nasir, who was lying in his hospital bed, looking rather pale but peaceful in sleep.

“It’s the morphine. He’s been out for a bit.” Nasir’s brother stretched. It seemed like Nasir wasn’t the only one who’d been resting. “I don’t know if you heard but his ribs deflected the knife. He’ll be in here for several more days.”

Agron had walked over to Nasir, who hadn’t stirred since he’d shown up.

“Not to be rude, but mind telling me which of Nasir’s friends you are?”

“Agron.” He found it hard to tear his gaze away from Nasir but he managed it. “Sorry.” He held out his hand across Nasir’s body to where Nasir’s brother sat and the man stood and shook it.

“Faizan. I’m his brother.”

“I can tell.”

Faizan smiled weakly as he sank back into his seat. “We get that a lot.”

“What happened?” Agron asked. He had just enough room to pull up a chair and he took a seat.

“He was out with a friend and his friends or something. They weren’t in the best of places, some bar. I think one of them picked a fight and Nasir paid for it. His _friend_ was here before but I kicked him out.”

Agron did not have a good feeling about this. “Which friend?”

“Castus.”

“That fucking shit! When I get my hands on him I’m going to rip his--”

Nasir’s faint voice cut him off. “I was wondering when you’d come.”

Agron immediately looked from Faizan to Nasir, whose eyes were open now and was smiling weakly up at him.

“Hey,” Agron said, the anger immediately dropping from his voice.

“Hey,” Nasir repeated. “What time is it?”

“Uh, one I think?” Agron quickly glanced at the clock. “Yeah.”

Nasir followed his gaze to verify the time for himself. His brow furrowed. “One? What are you doing here?”

“I got off work so I could come see you.”

“You didn’t have to do that.”

“Yes, I did,” Agron replied instantly.

Nasir’s smile broadened. “Thanks.”

Faizan stood. “I’m going to get another book to read. I’ll be back in about half an hour.”

Nasir nodded. “Alright.”

As his brother left, Nasir reached out and Agron’s hand found his. Agron stayed with him until it was late and Faizan left for good. Before Agron went back home, he leaned in and kissed Nasir. It was only a moment, just a light brush of lips, and after Nasir looked surprised but pleased.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Agron promised.

 

First dates were supposed to be doing things like going to a restaurant or seeing a movie together but, at this point, Agron wondered if he and Nasir had already been dating for a while without either of them realizing it. When he volunteered to stay with Nasir for a day during his recuperation, with the excuse no one believed of giving Faizan a break, they fell quickly into a state of familiarity with each other, even though Agron had never set foot in Nasir’s apartment before.

Nasir wasn’t up for sitting so they were lying down in bed, propped up by some pillows. Agron had moved the tv into Nasir’s room so they could lie down together and watch something without really paying attention to it. At least Agron wasn’t, what with Nasir leaning into him, hand lying casually over his thigh but without moving to caress it. Nasir was probably too tired for that, not to mention in pain, but that didn’t stop Agron from enjoying it.

It was about nine when Agron finally asked the question that had been on his mind him all evening.

“Do you want me to stay for the night?”

“Mm.” Nasir had his head on Agron’s shoulder. “Yeah.”

Slowly, carefully, Agron moved his arm around Nasir’s waist. He made sure to avoid the bandage that kept Nasir’s wound covered. “Alright.”

It didn’t take long before Nasir fell asleep but Agron kept his arm around him, moving only to kiss his forehead.

 

Three weeks later the bandage was gone. The wound had healed, leaving a scar that Nasir could proudly show off whenever he had a reason to go shirtless. Or just whenever he rolled his shirt up to get feedback on whether or not it was terrible. Like now.

“What do you think?” Nasir asked.

Agron inspected it, then ran his fingers over the scar, sending the slightest of shivers through Nasir’s body. He smiled at that. “It makes you look badass.”

“I didn’t before?” Nasir lowered his shirt.

“You are little.”

“I told you not to call me that.” Despite the words, Nasir was grinning.

“Fine. I won’t remind you.” Agron tugged on Nasir’s shirt. He could see that Nasir was getting tired so, without warning, he picked him up.

“Agron, _this_ is reminding me.” To anyone else, that tone would have been taken for verging on anger but Agron knew Nasir was just teasing.

“No, this is getting you to bed.”

“Seriously, put me down. I can make it.”

Ignoring him, Agron took another step.

“ _Agron._ ”

After a shake of his head, Agron set Nasir down, keeping a hand on him to support him.

“Thanks.” Nasir brushed Agron’s hand away. “I’m fine, really.”

“Of course you are. You were stabbed three weeks ago.”

Nasir started walking back to his bed, which fortunately wasn’t far away. He pushed open the door before Agron could do it for him.

“ _And_ I’m a lot better.”

“How much?”

Nasir laughed and settled on his bed. “Come here.”

Agron climbed over him and pressed their lips together. Nasir dug his fingers in Agron’s hair, then started to push up with his body before he fell back with a short moan of both frustration and pain.

“Sorry.” Agron kissed him again. “It’s getting late. Want to sleep?”

“No.” Nasir wasn’t pouting but he clearly wasn’t happy. “I want to be better so we can--”

Agron considered it for a moment, weighing what would be too much before making his decision. “Well…” He smiled at Nasir and pushed his shirt up. He moved down and kissed his stomach, then his scar.

“Agron…”

“You’re up for this, right?” He got his fingers on Nasir’s jeans and unzipped them.

“Agron--”

He started easing them down. “Right?”

Nasir’s chest froze for a moment before he started breathing again. “Fuck, I hope so.”

“Stay still.”

Agron pulled down Nasir’s jeans and boxers all the way and took a moment to appreciate him, naked and hardening. Agron took hold of Nasir’s cock and licked down his shaft, reaching his tip to run his tongue over it. Immediately, Nasir shuddered.

“Stay still.” Agron reminded him before getting his lips around him.

Nasir reached down and grasped Agron’s hair. The fingers of his other hand dug into his shoulder.

“Oh, fuck,” Nasir swore.

Agron took a moment to familiarize himself with Nasir, the weight in his mouth, the length of him, the way he tasted. He’d imagined doing this for too long not to take his time, at least at first. But soon he lost himself, his own muffled moans joining Nasir’s. He took as much pleasure from the fingers tightening around his hair and the fingernails biting into his shoulder as he did the way Nasir started to thrust into his mouth, filling him and leaking more until Agron had to start swallowing and sucking him down.

Nasir’s thighs tensed between Agron’s head. He cried out as he came and Agron welcomed all of him. He wiped at his lips as he pulled away and stared down at a still shaking Nasir, whose hand had gone to his side.

“You’re hurt?”

“Tensed too much. It’s fine.” Nasir reached up, getting his hand around Agron’s nape and pulling him down on top of him. “That was great.”

Agron started to grin but it was dampened by his concern. He brushed his fingers over Nasir’s scar. “Sure you’re all right?”

Nasir smiled up at him. “Very.”

“I didn’t want you to be in pain the first time--”

Nasir kissed him to shut him up. “Agron,” he said when he pulled away. “It’s fine.”

Agron brought their lips together again before falling onto his side next to Nasir.

“Agron?” Nasir remained on his back but his fingers drifted over to Agron and traced his chin.

“Mm?”

“It’s your turn.” He took his hand away from Agron’s face and reached for his jeans.

Agron couldn’t take his eyes off of Nasir, even as a hand wrapped around his cock. “God,” he said. “I love you.”


End file.
